


Routine

by Local_Fishy_Boy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Routines, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, OISUGA RIGHTS MFERS, Post-Canon, Routine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Fishy_Boy/pseuds/Local_Fishy_Boy
Summary: It’s the same thing, every morning, like clock work: Koshi can’t find something, Tōru tells him where it is, they kiss, he grabs his coffee, they banter, then he’s out the door.Neither of them really mind their little routine, though.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I KNOW LITERALLY NOTHING ABT HAIKYUU AND WROTE THIS ENTIRELY FOR MY BEST FRIEND, BUT NONE THE LESS I HOPE YOU ENJOY. OISUGA RIGHTS

“Tōru, have you seen-“

“Your keys are hanging by the door, on the last hook of the holder, Kos.”

“Oh-! Thank you! Ah, where are my-“ 

“The papers you put together are already in your bag. I’ve got your coffee in here on the table, too.”

“Oh my god I love you.” 

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“I will take my statement back.”

Tōru didn’t look away from his laptop, to busy focusing on going over the footage of his last game. Instead, he hummed in acknowledgement as Kōshi slid behind him, tilting his head and presenting his cheek. 

Kōshi reached around him, the new gold band on his finger glinting in the morning light as he grabbed the thermos. 

“Too late to do that~” Tōru says, smirking when his husband gives him a short squeeze before pressing a quick kiss to the offered cheek like always.

Kōshi rolled his eyes, huffing purposely against the top of Tōru’s head just to listen to the little pouty, undignified whine he makes when his hair gets messed up.

“Just for that you’re making dinner tonight.” Kōshi says instead of acknowledging the fact his husband is right. Or the fact he would never want to leave in the first place.

“Only if you handle desert.” Tōru counters, peering over the top of his glasses.

“I did see a new recipe for milk bread fruit sandwiches the other day...”

Tōru swears his heart melts entirely and he turns, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist as he sighs dreamily while looking up at him.

“Kōshi, have I ever told you how much I love you?” He asks, looking entirely like a love struck puppy. 

Kōshi laughs, the sound light and warm as he threads a hand through Tōru’s hair, his other arm settling loosely around his neck.

“You wouldn’t stop blubbering about it to Iwa on our wedding day, so yes.” He says, stopping down to kiss his partner on the forehead before he pulls away.

“See you later hun,”

Tōru hums again, and Kōshi hears the familiar click clack click of his keyboard as he rewinds the footage and hits play again. He grabbed his keys, hanging on the last hook just like Tōru said they would be.

“Bye, I love you!” Kōshi called behind himself, sliding his loafers on as he opened and stepped out the door. Just as he was about to close it, Tōru responds from inside their shared apartment;

“Love you too, Kōshi.”


End file.
